


Ostatnie święta

by Hadlathneth



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadlathneth/pseuds/Hadlathneth
Summary: - Jeśli ponownie usłyszę Last Christmas, przysięgam, że zacznę brać zakładników.





	

Kiedy kilka miesięcy temu wraz z rachunkami za prąd, ulotkami zachęcającymi do bezpłatnego badania słuchu i jedną zbłąkaną pocztówką z Tunezji (przeznaczoną dla sąsiada), Erik wyjął ze skrzynki dużą, błękitną kopertę, nie spodziewał się jeszcze, co go czeka.

Już na początku niepokój wzbudziła w nim chmura srebrnego brokatu, która buchnęła mu prosto w twarz tuż po rozerwaniu papieru, przy okazji bezlitośnie wywołując serię donośnych kichnięć. Pokładający się ze śmiechu Charles był pierwszym, co udało mu się zobaczyć, kiedy wreszcie odzyskał panowanie nad wirującą rzeczywistością i własnym nosem, zanim cisnął kopertę ze złością w kąt, gniewnie mrucząc coś o szczeniackich dowcipach i wychodząc z kuchni, by uniknąć jeszcze większego upokorzenia.

Wtedy jeszcze dane było mu trwać w błogiej pewności, że nic gorszego, od pozbywania się tego błyszczącego paskudztwa ze świeżo przystrzyżonej brody, tego dnia już go nie spotka. Dawno nie był w większym błędzie!

Oceniwszy w lustrze wyniki swojej pracy jako zadowalające (dopóki nie wyglądał, jak Dziadek Mróz, był w stanie to przeżyć - w końcu i tak nigdzie się w najbliższym czasie nie wybierał), otworzył drzwi łazienki... tylko po to, by prawdziwym cudem uniknąć rozdeptania czającego się w progu Charlesa.  
Czarujący uśmiech, niewinne trzepotanie rzęs...

\- W czym mogę ci pomóc, kochanie? - choć starał się, by jego głos brzmiał zwyczajnie, nie potrafił powstrzymać delikatnego drżenia, zdradzającego, że jest już na skraju irytacji.

Xavier ponownie zatrzepotał rzęsami (mała cholera doskonale wiedziała, jak wykorzystywać swój urok, kiedy czegoś potrzebowała!) tylko po to, by zaraz potem gwałtownie zamachać mu przed nosem przeklętą błękitną kopertą, entuzjastycznie rozsypując dookoła resztki brokatu.

\- Lehnsherr, szykuj garnitur, idziemy na bal!

***

I tak oto Erik znalazł się na zimowym zjeździe absolwentów, przeklinając dzień, w którym się urodził i desperacko pochłaniając trzeciego już w ciągu godziny Białego Rosjanina.

\- Gdzie ci się tak spieszy, cukiereczku? Noc jeszcze młoda - kpiący uśmiech Emmy Frost zdecydowanie nie pomagał mu w przezwyciężeniu rosnącego z każdą chwilą rozdrażnienia. Może i jego przyjaciółka z dawnych lat była jedyną osobą, którą przywitał tu z prawdziwą sympatią, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że każda jej uwaga była niczym dolewanie oliwy do ognia.

\- Jeśli ponownie usłyszę _Last Christmas_ , przysięgam, że zacznę brać zakładników - burknął z poirytowaniem, unikając bezpośredniej odpowiedzi, zanim jednak zdołał coś jeszcze dodać, z odległego końca sali rozległ się znajomy, choć nie do końca trzeźwy głos.

\- _Last christmas I gave you my heartttt..._

Nie, nie, nie, proszę, nie! - przemknęła przez głowę Erika przerażona myśl.

\- Czy to nie twój Charles? - gdzieś z boku dotarło do niego rozbawione pytanie Emmy. Zdołał jeszcze tylko zarejestrować _O mój boże, to naprawdę on!_ , zanim poderwał się z miejsca, decydując się zakończyć tę popisówkę najlepiej zanim jeszcze ta zdąży się na dobre rozpocząć.

\- _But the very next daaay you gave it awaaaay!_ \- rozległ się kolejny dramatyczny okrzyk, równie dobrze mogący imitować odgłos wydawany przez zranione zwierzę, i dopiero wtedy do Erika w pełni dotarło, co tak naprawdę się dzieje i jak wielki błąd popełnił, ulegając tym wielkim, proszącym oczom (i kilku innym, równie skutecznym środkom perswazji, które zostaną w tym momencie taktownie przemilczane).

Na ustawionym pod ścianą stole kołysał się Charles, najwyraźniej usiłując przypomnieć sobie dalsze wersy piosenki - nie byłoby w tym jednak jeszcze niczego zaskakującego, gdyby nie przerażający fakt, że jego ruchy skutecznie krępowały światełka choinkowe, którymi nie wiadomo, w jakim celu i, przede wszystkim, w jaki sposób zdołał się owinąć.

\- _Thiiis year to save me from teaaaars_ \- kontynuował z rosnącym entuzjazmem, rozochocony przez gromadzącą się dookoła publikę. - _I'll give it to someone special!_

W tym momencie, jakby na dobitne podsumowanie swoich słów, zaplątał się w światełka jeszcze bardziej, zachwiał gwałtownie w tył, potem w przód... i gdyby nie oczekujący tego od jakiegoś czasu Erik, wylądowałby z hukiem na podłodze.

***

\- Widzę, że nie żartowałeś, mówiąc o zakładnikach - zauważyła Emma, gdy Erik, z przerzuconym przez ramię Charlesem (unieruchamiające go światełka okazały się w gruncie rzeczy prawdziwym zbawieniem), minął ją bez słowa, kierując się w stronę drzwi.

\- Nie jestem niczyim zakładnikiem - nadąsał się Xavier tylko po to, by natychmiast się rozchmurzyć i dodać z zachwytem właściwym osobom nietrzeźwym: - Za to on jest moim _special_!


End file.
